halocostumingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deadguy71
Comments, questions, and requests are welcome.Deadguy71 11:46, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Okazumods files For some reason when I open files from Okazumods, there aren't numbers on the edges of the pieces. Is this supposed to happen or is there some sort of comfiguration I need to change?--Underdogg13 18:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, I'm not familiar with the specifics of pepakura files. The 405th forums could probably help you with that, or you could ask Vrogy, I know he uses the stuff. Sorry I can't help you. --Deadguy71 (Talk) 23:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The wiki page was empty when I sent you a PM but it appears to be back up now. I'm doing a little bit of tidying up on the layout formatting. Ral Partha 03:44, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Ral Partha Recent attacks against the wiki Deadguy, I just put a small message on the main page warning users that the page was being attacked and that we are trying to resolve the issue, but to proceed with caution. Don't know if the attacks over, but I figured people'd probably want a warning. (UNSIGNED) Sign your messages Please --Deadguy71 (Talk) 23:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Oops Apologizes, Deadguy. --SPARTAN137 01:12, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Request Hey can you make a mini gun for halo it would be so awesome thx (UNSIGNED) Not likely, sorry. I'm pretty busy these days. I think someone made one over on the 405th forums, but it's not pep. The barrel spins though. Check the WIP files here on the wikia.. pretty sure there's a link to it. --Deadguy71 (Talk) 17:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Cuisse problem Hey I have a kink in the system of my armor creation the cuisse parts or something the part where its supposed to cover the inner thigh do you know how to make those or give me a link to show me how to make them. (Dougborski) Please, refrain from pepakura and instruction based questions. The wikia moderating team is not responsible for assisting people build their armor. If you would like assistance, please, head to the 405th forums. http://www.405th.com/forums/ And please sign your posts. SPARTAN-137 18:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Spartan-137. I'm not qualified to help-out with pep stuff, seriously. Assuming you're talking about the inner upper thigh, that's often considered part of the undersuit, and therefore might not be included in the pep.. that's my guess. I've seen folks use black rubber from a craft store to take care of those. Good luck! and yes.. PLEASE sign your posts.. I can find out who posted stuff without it, but that's not the point. The point is that it's a pain to do so and I shouldn't have to. --Deadguy71 (Talk) 17:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Edit I made Hey, sorry for not using the "minor edit button" I don't ever edit wikis :/ All I did was a description to the Mark IV armor, I might change the name to be more in line with the Mark's unless that sticks in someone's craw. My username here is RobbyR and on the 405th you can find me as Robby. Thanks, Robert im confused.. Hi Deadguy71, im a little confused about a message on the home page of halocostuming.wikia.com. Im not sure what rehosted means... Could you help me understand? --------- Rehosting means offering direct links to the files themselves or actually taking the files and copying them to another fileserver. The files originate from authors who wish to be properly recognized as the creators of these files, and many also wish to have the files recognized as property of the 405th. The files themselves are not hosted here, originally due to space concerns, but also due to copyright control. Most are hosted at the 405th, and the 405th extends permission to the wiki to host links to them, under the condition that their name is carried with the link, but that's all.. they aren't being released for others to host. Some files ended up here that were never supposed to be here, and authors not informed, and no permission given. Some files do not even permit mirrors (hosting at a location besides the 405th). The concern is that someone may take the files from the location and/or use the file without credit being given to the author. The secondary concern is that these works are not FULLY copyrighted to the authors, (since they don't own Halo). If a cease and desist were ever issued, the files would be wiped from the 405th and from here to copy with the copyright holders wishes. This doesn't prevent anyone from copying the files for their own use, it legally prevents other sources from using them, and/or removing/implying ownership, and/or as was recently discovered, re-used for profit. If the hosting priviledge the Wikia has continues to be abused, and files continue to be removed from the control of the authors, they will no longer be made publically availible here, and at the discretion of the authors, copyright lawsuits may be filed. I hope that clarifies things a bit. :) Deadguy71 (Talk) 15:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but i have one more question.. :) Ya that helped some, so if i wanted to have lets say the smooth recon helmet on the peparuka desktop thing, just how would i do that without like messing the file up? Sorry, that's pepakura specific.. I haven't used the program in years, and really have no idea what you mean. You can download a file for your use, if that's what you're asking. You just can't reshare the file with others.. it's for your use only. Sorry, you'll likely need to talk to someone else for pepakura help. Deadguy71 (Talk) 17:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, would you know of anyone that i could talk to? my pepakura wont let me upload designs for the mjolnir VI armor. Anyone? doe anyone know who i could talk to about the peparuka? and how not to mess up the files? Hey Deadguy71 about the home page message, was it sent to me on purose or was it a temperary thing that goes to everyone? oh and do u know of someone that i can talk to about the peparuka files, so i can download it w/ out messing up the files? i seirosly need help with constructing my armor and weapons. Detailed Master Chief Chest'''By: FLYINGSQUIRL''' Can someone who bought the designer edit it? My dad lost his job, and its been that way for over 2 years now. I don't have the money to buy pepakura. Can someone please edit it W/O the support struts? Or tell me if I can leave them out? above comment: Aralea00 Hey, I know i shouldn't be helping you on Deadguy71's page (Sorry Deadguy71) Just cut out the pieces and glue them according to the numbers. Just put the strusses in, then when they are fiberglassed on the exterior, cut the beams off. - GunnerScorch15 (Deadguy71 Plz don't boot me!) hay its masterchief221 what do you use to mafe the helmets hard Fiberglass resin and cloth make the helmet/armor hard. -GunnerScorch15 hey hey, i just was checking this site out, and it said moo, on RECON, idk but, yeah i'm more on the halopedia itself rather than costume, but thanks! L33tmcphee 03:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Minor Edit I edited the Halo Reach helmet because the d/l link at the time was broken. Guess you are in charge here now hey? At least the pages are in good hands. If I can help, I will when I can (which won't be often). Good luck. tlither Pep Line numbers I've found some Pep files I would like to add to the Wiki BUT I don't know who made them. - TekkShell 06:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) 403 Forbidden HEY DEADGUY WHENEVER I TRY TO DOWNLOAD A PEPAKURA FILE OFF HERE IT GOES TO THIS 403 FORIBIDDEN ERROR THING I WAS JUST WANDERING IF U KNOW HOW I CAN FIX THIS SO I CAN START DOWNLOADING AGAIN. ALSO THIS IS HAPPENING TO EVERY DOWNLOAD I TRY TO MAKE NOT JUST 1 CERTAIN THING. THIS IS THE EXACT WORDS IN THE MESSAGE: =Forbidden= You don't have permission to access /pepa/MKVI_Pelvis_ROBOGENESIS.pdo on this server. Additionally, a 403 Forbidden error was encountered while trying to use an ErrorDocument to handle the request. Halogamer87654321 11:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) How do I do this? This is my first time here, What materials do I need and is there a step-by-step walkthrough of this process? Also this stuff is amazing... You forgot your name.... Anyway you need to click the file link and download it. Open with Pepakura Designer and print it with 110 pound cardstock. Cut the pieces out and fold the flaps. Even dotted lines are mountain folds and the uneven stroked lines are valley folds. (Look them up). There are flaps and numbers. Find two same numb. and glue the flap. Put the other piece on the flap and hold until the glue dries. Then finish everything up in the same way. Then fiberglass and blah blah blah -GunnerScorch15 (Plz don't boot me Deadguy71!) Cannot Display - Dead Links? Hi, I have been using this wiki for armor-building purposes for a while now, and I just signed in as a member, but lately I have been encountering error messages quite literally, everywhere. I can try to narrow it down as best as I can, but it seems to be problems with files hosted by 4shared.com. I can download Halo 1 Marine armor without any problems - vrogy.net, but when I click on anything 4shared, I get a message saying "Internet Cannot Display Webpage." I don't know if this is a case of dead links, because it seems to be only my computer, but if it is, I'm just politely asking if you could take a look at some of those files and see if something's wrong. I'm mid-project and having the files back up would be very helpful, Thank You. Chief-fan4life 02:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC)chief-fan4life Switch to a better computer. -GunnerScorch15 Deadlink on a pep file Hello, can you update the link of a pep file "High Detail Halo 3 ODST Smg"? I want it so badly now. Thank you!! Hello! We’re reaching out to a few of our communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Our goal is to make content portable and more mobile friendly. We'd like your wikia to look good across all devices. Do you think this is something you'd be interested in? If so, please let me know and I'll go in and convert them for you. :)Witnessme (talk) 16:53, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! Just checking in and seeing if you'd had a chance to look over the new infobox format. Let me know what you think and we can begin converting them whenever you're ready. Witnessme (talk) 21:33, July 27, 2015 (UTC)